Online Community
The 'Online Community ' is a virtual meeting place where people from around the world meet to exchange yo-yoing tricks, event details and information in many places on the internet. These fall into several categories: forums, blogs, video sites, IRC chat rooms and normal websites. Forums An online web forum is a very popular method of communicating with other yo-yoers. Most forums are run by stores, although there are some that are independent. Major forums *Yoyoing.com Forum, run by Infinite Illusions *YoYoNation - Voice of the Nation, run by Yoyonation *Skilltoys.Talk, run by Dave's Skill Toys *TheYo official YoYo fun forum, run by TheYo *The ExtremeSpin Forum, run by ExtremeSpin *Spinworkz forum *Area 51 YoYo Club, a Yahoo! group for yo-yo collectors *Duncan Yo-Yo Forum, a fairly unconventional and somewhat inactive forum focusing on Duncan products. *ILOVEYOYO.de Forum, run by ILOVEYOYO. *German Yo-Yo Forum, run by GYYA and TYM *Forum italiano di yoyo - forum di yoyomaniacs.com *European Yo-yo Forum, run by TYM *Czech Yo-Yo Forum, - biggest czech forum *UK Yoyo Players Forum - Run By YoyoZ *YoyoeXpert, (run by Andre Boulay) *French Yo-Yo association forum, run by FYYA *French YFN Forum, run by YoYo France (independant from FYYA) *Malaysian Yoyo Forum, run by Malaysian Yoyo Club *iYoYo.de Forums, german language forum, run by Yo-Shop Video sites video sites are used by yo-yoers to upload videos on the Internet for instructional, Proof of concept or entertainment purposes. Many yo-yoers use Video download sites or dedicated yo-yo video site, such as YouTube or Yoyoing.com. Video hosting sites *Yo-yoing.com videos site *GrawrD - Home of TheOrganizer *Youtube, a popular host for all video types *Vimeo, a popular alternative to Youtube and allows for much higher quality video How to yo-yo Video Sites *How to yo-yo.com *Begin to Spin *YoyoeXpert (presented by Andre Boulay) *YoYoGuy yo-yo introduction *How to yo-yo(presented by Dick Stohr) * MasterMagic.NET(presented by Andre Boulay) *Ken’s World on a String *yo-yo Basics](presented by Dazzling Dave) *Rethinkyoyo Blogs A blog is a news journal written by one person or a small group of people and often provides up to date yo-yoing news. Yo-yoing blogs *YoYo Nation News *Yoyoing.com Blog *How to yoyo news *yoyo2.com, a blog by Seth Peterson and Harper Reed *schalicto.com, a blog by Josh *Singapore yoing blog *Yoyoing.yoyo.pl (in Polish) *Benjamin McPhee's blog focusing on YoYoFactory products *TYM Newsblog (German and English) *Doctor Popular's blog *The Hspin blog *YoYoSkills.com: A blog for all things yo-yo related *YoYoTuTs *Cones To Balls: Three yo-yo players hand twisting string *Vilmos Zoltan Kiss *YoYo France, a french language yoyo related news blog *iYoYo.de; a german language news blog IRC chat rooms For more immediate chat there are chat rooms where yo-yoers meet to chat. Some sites allow you to chat on their site but it is easier to use a proper IRC chat program. Chat rooms *Server: irc.yoyoing.com Port: 7002 Room: #yo-yo *Server: irc.everywherechat.com Port: 6667 Rooms: #yoyonation *Server: irc.vbulletin-chats.com Port: 6667 or 9999 Rooms: #theyo & #yoyonation **Whilst there are two servers that have a yoyonation chat room the vbulletin one tends to get more visitors. Web shows A web show is like a TV show but on the internet. Major web shows String Burn LIVE! hosted by Josh Parker